SaW
by Nany's Novels
Summary: Sarah Willow remembers the stories a good friend told her before she was sent to a mental hospital in Illinois, after she get's out she wants to do the same as his nice friend did. People is now missing and found death, police is after Jigsaw. "It is my time to play a game"
1. Chapter 1

SaW

That thing, it is moving, I have been looking at it for a long time now, thinking where it came from… wait, I know where it came from, he was that kid that always molests me at school, how can I forget?

He was there quiet, but moving, like if he was having a bad nightmare, his head looking down with his naked body, rope holding each of his extremities so he could not fall from where he was standing. I have to admit that I was enjoying how he slept between the shadows of darkness, blood falling from between his feet.

"Sleep, just sleep as everyone does" I said looking at it, by now, you would think I am a crazy woman, but the truth is that all I do is the best for all, just like he did, just like him. How could I forget him and his awesome stories where he would tell me how he helped humanity with funny methods, everyone did enjoy.

A tape was in my hands by now, it only played a few words, words that meant something, words that made rules. I learned from him, I remember he would say that people get pretty excited when they heard this tape, I would like to see people reacting with such enjoyment, I want to see them play, _I_ want to play with them.

I put the tape on a tape recorder and waited for the exact moment to start playing it, I know it will be fun, I know it will, my heart is rising, waiting to see what my good friend will do, will he be a good player?

_You are shit that walks around, I will make you feel like you are something… come on, I know you will like it._

"I didn't, how can you promise something that is a complete lie?" I said looking at him, for a second I heard my heart stop, it was a signal, it was time. I hid in another room, where cameras watched the full place where my friend was, we were playing together after all.

He then opened his eyes, and looking around like if he was completely lost, I put the video as he tried to untie his hands.

The video started playing and Tom's eyes went from the ropes to the TV that showed a puppet who looked more like a clown, it had black eyes and red with white cheeks, he wore a black suit, perfect to play.

_Hello Tim, I want to play a game._ _Won't you? You have been a bad person, you have robbed, more than that, you have been evil, you have been raping little kids at your school. _

_To play this game you will have to do the same you did with your favorite classmates, see that stick on the floor? Well that will go on the bottom of your body, in your stomach you have a special device that will untie you and get you free from this game. If you don't your body will separate from one to six pieces._

_Hurry up, you only have sixty seconds._

_Let the game begin…_

With that said Tim started crying and looking around, he looked so scared that he couldn't even speak, he wasn't playing the game by the rules!, he was just screaming for help like a baby, why?

"Somebody help me!" He said pulling one of the ropes, but this one pulled him more, forty seconds left. Then he stared at the stick that was placed on the bottom, he looked at it and screamed once again, and like if something was pulling him down he started going downwards, slowly, so he would not feel the pain caused by it.

He yelled once again and pulled off the big stick, blood started coming down his fit making a fine path of blood. "I can't do this, shit!" He yelled at the nothing. "Where are you mother fucker!?" He said, I think he was having fun after all. Then he started going down once again, and again, gain making it feel more painfull, but each time he pulled up once a, like if his life depended on that. Ten seconds…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Half stick was inside by now, but it was too late, he lost. The ropes started pulling his extremities, and with a hard pull his entire body separated killing him in the instant, it was game over.

I went out of the small room, blood was spread all over the walls and floor, I will have to clean off that later, but now it was time to talk to my dear friend, where was he?

I looked around until I found a head with open mouth, tears falling from his eyes, It was Tim! I took it in my hands and giving him a kiss on his lips, I happily said.

"_It is time for me, to make you feel good"_

**NOTE: There is one trap that is almost the same, since John (Jigsaw) always told his stories to this teenager that is killing Tim, she is doing the same with him (almost) because she remembers the stories. **

**Please comment if you liked it or not, I have wanted to do a saw story since it is one of my favorite horror movies.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"He had failed" she said once again, blood was falling from her face while she washed it and the truth was that she just loved the feeling of blood on her face, it was warm and tasty, colorful and light. It was an awesome feeling.

Her name is Sarah Willow, an eighteen year old girl who went to a mental hospital at the age of sixteen after she was raped by her classmate Tim, she was suffering of visions and had no control of her own body, before she went to the mental hospital, she harmed more than ten students with knifes or her own body. She was psycho.

She loved being in Chicago's mental hospital, she felt it was more like a home than just another place. She felt loved and everyone gave her attention, even the other patients. But the thing, or person she loved the most, was that men that always came to visit her. His name was John, he was an elderly man that looked somehow smart –or that's what she always thought-. He was different from the others, as she was, that is maybe the reason why she liked him. He was like the father she never had.

He teached her stuff, and ways to live, he told her how the world was full of people who doesn't deserve life. Oh, and let's not mention the stories he always came up with, those stories where he would play games with people, Sarah always thought this stories were awesome and that someday she would play with the people as he did…

_So we have her now._

"I cannot believe it Billy, I mean, why did he lose so easily?" She said to the puppet that was seated on the floor facing her.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask him?" The pupped said with a sarcastic voice, his voice was the same as John's, Sarah really liked that, it reminded her she wasn't alone, since John died a year ago.

"I did, but you know, he didn't respond at all" Sarah said thinking, she was a bit off reality as you can see, even though she was eighteen, her mind still had difficulties to think of how world operated, let's say she didn't have a good life, her mother died and her father was a drug dealer who didn't even know had a daughter. When Sarah went out of the mental hospital, some strange men told her that a man named John left her a house near the woods, Elizabeth was happy to hear she didn't have to live with her father again.

"He was death you know" The puppet said without moving, Sarah laughed hard and continued washing her face.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I cannot ask him, I mean, just look at you" She said as the poppet sighed.

"I am your imagination, you know you are crazy" The puppet said with sarcasm on its tone. Elizabeth knew she was crazy, I mean, she has been on therapies since she was sixteen, the doctors told her she was crazy, but that she was human like all of them. So now you can ask yourselves, how did the doctors let her out, if she is still not on earth? Two words

_Acting crazy_

Once she knew her best friend John died, she wanted to continue his games, and she knew all of them, and how they operated. All the traps, the cassettes, his poppet and most importantly, his purpose.

"I know, I know" She said drying her face, even though she wasn't mentally fine, she was beautiful, his skin white and her hazel eyes that could drive a man crazy. She was super thin and lets not mention her light brown hair. She was a pretty being.

"But who would be the next one?" The puppet said.

"John told me who" The girl said.

"John? Before he died?" It said surprised.

"Yes, I have a trap for them"

She stared at the puppet, and then took a small mask that she bought for Halloween, it was the same one as Billi. Then rising her arms, she smiled.

"His family Billi! His family!"

**This was to tell a bit more about Sarah's life ^^ PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
